


NYMPH

by ZoudiazZoe



Series: Olympian Tales [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Apollo discovers his boyfriend's secret, Dionysus was a girl, Dionysus was a nymph, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fem!Dionysus, Hangover, Jealous Apollo, M/M, Whore Dionysus, and she wasn't virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoudiazZoe/pseuds/ZoudiazZoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo is confused about Dionysus and his biggest secret. And is willing to discover it, going to the mortal earth and denigrates himself chatting with Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYMPH

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately I do not own the Gods, and I LOVE this couple, hope you can understand my ships which are more rare than anything ^^Uu
> 
>  
> 
> Apollo: Big, green and penetrating eyes, columbine nose and haughty profile with coppery blond curls. Thin face and masculine body.
> 
> Dionysus: Appearance totally androgynous, rosy-cheeked. With blond hair as bright as the sun ―with no definite shape, his hair falls onto his shoulders―. Mischievous smile, and eyes shine as blue as the same sky.

NYMPH.

...

Apollo sighed. He was confused, that was the second time he heard somebody calling Dio as if he were a woman, the first time was his own lover who said that.  
And he knew that there's something not too clear about the past of the God of the Wine and Ecstasy, who, in this moment sleeps very peaceful next to him; Apollo smiled and caressed the terse waterfall of blond hair resting on the white silk that covered the bed they both shared; Dionysus' white skin gets a beautiful shine because of the fabric.

He caressed with the tip of his fingers his profile, really, Dio has a kinda very female factions; but the God of the Sun was certainly sure that his little brother, so stubborn, will not talk.

Heavily he stood from the bed, and touches his own naked body, feeling―more than his own nudity―Dionysus' scent impregnated on his skin. After dressing up he kissed his brother's forehead, who will not wake up 'till a couple of hours later. Love making five times in a night, after drunk a little, always makes Dio to feel tired.

Apollo wore his sandals with gold ties, and took a thin layer; he decided that he needs to find the nymphs. Only they know where the person who knows what he needs to know was. And he will find it… he has to talk, by the good way or bad way.

...

 

His walking was a little confused and long, every time he arrived where it must be, it wasn't there. Of course the nymphs told him where to go, but it was always the same.

Then, during his walk through the forest he stumbled with something; thanks to Zeus his face hasn't hit to the floor, and thanks, too, to his agility that he could put his hands between he and the floor in time. A complaint could be heard and Apollo turns angrily to saw it. Lying on the floor, drunk and sleeping.

With all his elegance, Apollo stood and kicked Pan's stomach; and the son of Hermes woke up cursing in name of Zeus, but he silenced at the moment he looked up and saw those angry green eyes.

Pan gulped and tried to smile. Thing that was nasty, in the opinion of Apollo.

"May I help you?"

"Sit down and start to talk."

The young satyr obeyed him at got seat next to the God; and immediately Apollo yelled:

"No next to me, you―"

If Pan saw or not the grimace on Apollo's face, Apollo couldn't care less; with his hands in his head Pan sat leaning against a rock, whilst Apollo was sitting on one.

"Now, I want to know about Dionysus."

"W-what do you need to k-know?"

"Everything, so start now."

"Sure?"

"Speak it out!" Pan shivered and thought how Dionysus would torture him if he ever knew; but really, he was most scared of Apollo, his best friend's lover.

After a deep sigh the satyr began to talk since Dio's premature birth due to his mom's death by Zeus's own hand and caused by Hera….

"Dio was born sexless. And your daddy Zeus… I mean, the almighty Zeus kept him on his thigh near of… you… your highness should know of where I am talking about.

»Time passed and Dionysus demanded to born, but if he does, your stepmother would kill him, whence, due Dio's androgynous nature; Zeus gave Dionysus to the north nymphs; asked them to hide him… and, Hera sought him as a male; but, this was only the nymphs' knowledge. Dio knew how to change himself at his desire… I mean; he knows how to change his sexuality."

Pan said at Apollo's confused gaze.

"Dionysus could be a man or a woman, whatever he wants, the fact that he was born with pe-… manhood, his body and face were―and still―pretty feminine.

»And he used to take it in his own favor, he lived like a woman till he turned 13 years.  
By the same time I, one year older, was looking for the kind of pleasures that the north could offer to me, and we met.  
Was near a lake, the cold embraced my entrails, but for she it was so natural, the cold couldn't touch her; her blond hair fell in her shoulders and she took it off her forehead with a ribbon. Her body was thin and very shapely, -if I could say-, her big and blue eyes and her white skin almost naked. I couldn't believe that she was a simple nymph.  
When I met her, her cheeks were blushed and her eyes were glassy; she smiled at me, and called me waving her hand and laughing."

Pan doubted in confess to Apollo that he was excited by only seeing her, but the satyr appreciated his manliness so he just shut up that little detail. The serious―and suprised―green glance commanded him to continue.

"Well! She called me and told me that she opened a cellar to steal some grapes, but they were no longer to eat; she put up one of her feet to my face, there were stained and soaked, they dripped a pinkish liquid that, after a little time, she gave me to taste; she forced me to drink her new 'accidentally' invention.

»Our elixir finished, there was no more chill and I could feel heat running through my whole body. I looked up and saw how she got naked and stood on a little wood bucket; I heard the tune of fruits being smashed.  
I'm curious, so I got closer and looked what she was squelching were grapevine to immediately convert a kind of juice that I didn't know what it was, but its flavor was amazing."

The faun shut up suddenly. He was recalling how he cleaned the 'nymph's' feet with his tongue, he remembered how that night he made her his and the next morning they woke up with a horrible headache and sickness; and he discovered she wasn't a virgin nymph.

"Together we suffered the pain of the day before drunkenness. Introduced herself as Dionysus, thing that made me doubt. She was a girl, a nymph with a male name!  
After two nights, obviously drinking, I got to know her better; the fact she was SON of Zeus and she was a GOD. Male, a dude hidden between women, dressed like one.

»When we met, he was a merry-maker, knew how to seduce and pleased men and women. So young!"

Apollo's eyes shone with anger and threaten to kill him.

"Now, tell me when did you take his purity?"

"I did not!" Pan yelled scared standing quickly ready to run. "He… she… Dionysus wasn't; I've never… I don't know who was the first… I swear!"

Apollo stood and clicked his tongue, no needing to know more, he already knows the other part of the story. He ignored Pan, but the faun does not end yet, he wanted to say 'that'. So when the God turned to go, Pan called him.

"What everybody ignores about Dio is… he is a hermaphrodite. And he can gestate." Pan raised his eyebrows mischievously.

"Of course he can… if he doesn't then he hasn't…! Did you say gestate?" Apollo's face was priceless. In the end he smirked. "You know? I'm starting to like you; you can keep your life a little longer."

Saying that, Apollo went away with a big smile on his face; Pan let his body crash against the floor and slept, and Dionysus, well he cannot imagine what it's going to come.


End file.
